matthewjunokasfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wicker Chair V Daredevil Ben
John Wicker Chair V Daredevil Ben is the sequel to John Wick: Chapter 4. The film was released in 2022 and has been claimed to break down racial barriers and a crossover hit. This film is set in the John Wick Extended Universe. Plot 1 year after the events of John Wick: Chapter 4 , John Wick travels to his storage unit to find his stash of guns. He wants his guns to kill Daredevil Ben, because he wanted Johnny Bravo's Chicken McNugget ShareBox, and John ain't havin any of that shit. Jhon gets an anonymous tip that Daredevil Ben has been seen in the Westfield Center (in Derby). But, Johnny Galecki cannot enter the Westfield Center (in Derby) because he is still banished from all services tied into the Continental hotel, because of the events from John Wick: Chapter 2. So instead, he holds a boombox outside of the building, blasting Mr Karklskrona G (Daredevil Ben's favourite banger), to lure him out. Daredevil Ben succumbs to this, and jumps out of the top floor of the Westfield Center (in Derby). John (F Kennedy) engages in a gunfight with Daredevil Ben because he "fucked up his 20 Chicken McNugget ShareBox". But Daredevil Ben doesn't use guns, because he was trained by none other than Stephen French (AKA The Devil Frenchman), instead he uses tomahawks and PlayStation'®'Move controllers. After fighting for 24 hours, they both part ways. John Wayne Gacy wants to go to the Grand Budapest Hotel, but he can't because it is also tied into the Continental Hotel, which he is still banned from. Daredevil Ben goes to Nickelodeon Studios and has sexual intercourse (it is unknown if it was consensual or not) with Jerry Trainor. In a post-credit scene, Neville the bear from Bear Behaving Badly lands his spaceship right outside Area-69, he then pulls out akimbo inhalers as he is ready to "go ham". Cast Key Ah New Reefs as John Wicker Chair Ben Stiller as Daredevil Ben Stephen Fry (Cancer free) as Stephen French Meghan Trainor as Jerry Trainor Dan Castellaneta as Neville Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Teka$hi 6ix9ine, the director chose him specifically because they wanted the soundtrack to be as retarded as possible. They also had Toby Fox do a song in the soundtrack, he did a new version of Megalovania. He wanted to do more of the soundtrack, but only if he sucked the director's crooked, infected dick. Production The director decided to use the cameras on iPod Nanos to film the movie. He says "iPod Nanos still hold up today, fam". They hired relevant YouTuber TheGamingLemon to edit the movie. Furthermore, miles donaldson was born in kilburn and that was where most of the movie was filmed alongside Heanor and Carsington Water, where director had a tantrum because he dropped his iMac into the lake with the box of radishes his nan had made for his 11th birthday party. Aussi, the set for the 4th scene was almost cut as John Travolta drowned in poo. Sequel On September 11th 2022, it was revealed that they would be making a direct sequel to this film, entitled "Johnny Test and the battle of The Range".